Data on costs of administering the program student participation and caries experience were collected from seventeen communities throughout the U.S. and Guam which conducted three-year demonstrations of school-based mouthrinse programs in grades K-6/8. An additional three years of data was collected from five programs which later extended the regimen into the Junior and Senior High Schools. Analysis of implementation costs, acceptance of community and cost-effectiveness were performed during and after the five year period.